Alpha's Revenge
Pack list Forest Pack (in order of rank) ''' '''Alpha: medium young muscular tan female with a thick tail (also known as Scout) Beta: black smooth short furred male (also known as Chain) Third-Dog: medium young white muscular female with a thick tail (also known as Lily ) Hunters: Sun- brown female chase-dog with sun marking on back Blackout- black female Farm-Dog with a white patch around nose Lola- tan young female with faint brown patches Hawk- young black male Farm Dog with shaggy fur and white patches Demetra- medium wolf-dog with white thick fur, pointed ears, and brown eyes Mist- black female Farm Dog with a mottled white coat Courtney - red female wiith floppy ears Mimpi- little male with small white fur Charcoal - small female with wiry black fur Savvanah- small tan and white furred female swift-dog Patrol Dogs: Fox- ginger female with white markings and floppy ears Bear- short brown male with pointed ears Water - medium cocoa female water-dog Jungle- young gray male swift-dog with long legs Sword- big tan and black long furred male Fight-Dog Hurricane- young black and tan female Fierce Dog Lightning- young black and tan male Fierce Dog Mason- tan and white male hunt-dog Autumn- ginger and white young female Farm Dog (litter-sister of Sparrow) Via - young female with black and tan fur Omega: small black male with long ears (also known as Bark) Desert Pack (in order of rank) Alpha: huge sand colored female with shaggy fur (also known as Wendy) Beta: sand colored male Farm-Dog with white patches (also known as Dash) Third Dog: tan and white female with a blunt face Hunters: Wisp- sand colored female swift-dog Sandy- sand colored female Sandstorm- sand colored male (litter-brother of Sandy) Dusty- sand colored male Leopard - sand colored female with a black, mottled pelt and long ears Dingo - sand colored male dingo Patrol Dogs: Earth- young brown fluffy female Weapon- sand colored male with big scar Maple- sand colored female Oak- sand colored male Thunder- sand colored male Laser- sand colored muscular male Golden- sand colored female chase-dog Shining- sand colored female chase-dog (litter-sister of Golden) Omega: male black wolf Dump Yard Pack (in order of rank) Alpha: sleek female muscular Fierce Dog with black and tan fur and cropped ears (also known as Dagger) Beta: tan male swift-dog with a small spot on flank (also known as Bullet ) Hunters: Wind - big white and black female muscular Fierce Dog with tan patches Killer- sleek, muscular male Fierce Dog with shiny black fur and cropped ears Claw- tall, muscular male Fierce Dog with brown and tan fur and a sharp claw Scratch- old, muscular male gray Fierce Dog Cherry - red and white female chase-dog with a fluffy tail Patrol Dogs: Diamond - black and white female with very long legs Bite- young male Fierce Dog with black and tan fur Stabber- ginger, muscular female Fierce Dog Spike- big tan and black furred male Fight-Dog Omega: brown and tan furred male (also known as Otter) Lone Dogs: Jay - black male Pearl - lovely white female Morning Star - white female with small wrinkles Prologue Shivers cuddled with her littermates. Suddenly a sound woke up the pups, causing them to shiver. "Mother-Dog, what is that?" asked Shivers. "That's just Lightning." answered Mother-Dog. "Is he going to crush us?" asked Soft. "No, pups. There's nothing to be afraid of." answered Mother-Dog calmly. Flop sighed in relief. Fat raindrops fell into large pools of water. "I'm back!" barked a familiar voice. "Father-Dog!" yipped Run. "I want to teach you how to hunt." yapped Father-Dog. His beautiful white fur glistened in the moonlight. Flop tripped over a small twig. "I'm okay!" he yipped. "A creek is farther down the camp." barked Mother-Dog. Father-Dog nodded. The muscular dogs bolted toward the creek. A blue gray dog with webbed paws was standing by the creek. Is that the River-Dog? '' thought Shivers. "It's the River-Dog!" yipped Run and Soft. The pups hopped around happily. "Pay attention, pups." barked Father-Dog. "Yes, Father-Dog." answered the pups. Father-Dog leaped into the deep creek. "He's strong!" yipped Soft. "And agile!" added Run. Suddenly a large current was heading Father-Dog's way! "River-Dog, help us!" howled the pups. River-Dog landed into the creek. "The current is too strong!" howled Father-Dog. River-Dog swam in the creek, grabbing hold of Father-Dog. When River-Dog placed Father-Dog down, it was too late. Father-Dog had died. "No!" whined the pups. A brown dog with green eyes dug a hole and placed Father-Dog in it. "Are you Earth-Dog?" asked Shivers. The dog didn't say anything. "Can you even hear me?" asked Shivers. Earth-Dog gave the pups a lick and padded away. "THAT'S IT?!" asked Run with a snarl. "Can't the Spirit-Dogs talk?" asked Shivers. "That's what I was thinking." said Soft. "Come on, pups. It's time to go home." barked Mother-Dog. Chapter 1 "You did?" asked Lily. "Yes." answered Demetra. "We can find him soon." barked Alpha. Lily sniffed the air. Demetra was right! The young dog could smell their first Alpha that used to be the alpha of the Forest Pack. "He's very far away." said Beta. "We should drink some water before we search for him." barked Alpha. All of the dogs lapped up the fresh creekwater. ''I wonder how far that wolf is. ''thought Lily. "Let's take some prey with us." said Lola. Hawk nodded his head. Lily picked up two ferrets, while Hawk took a fat rabbit. After the dogs had gathered all of the prey, they began to pad away from the camp into a deeper forest. Suddenly a sharpclaw sprang out of a bush and attacked Charcoal. Sword and Hurricane bit the sharpclaw on the neck, causing the savage beast to run away. "Thank you." yipped Charcoal. "Those sharpclaws are mean and savage." growled Water. "Hi, Leaf." called a voice softly. "Scribble?" asked Lola. "How did you survive?" "I learned how to hunt by myself and played dead when the foxes "killed" me." answered Scribble. "It's so nice to have you back!" yipped Lola. "Why are you heading away from the camp?" asked Scribble. "We're finding Demetra's friend, who was our old alpha." answered Lily. "Since you were very brave, you can choose your own name!" barked Alpha. "We found a white rabbit." barked Blackout. "Leaf, how come you didn't have a dog name yet?" asked Scribble. "I'm Lola now." answered the tan dog. Winter placed the pelt on the ground and told Scribble to stand on it. Scribble opened his eyes. "I will be Ripple, fast and graceful." barked Scribble. ''Ripple. I think the name suits him well. ''thought Winter. Ripple darted around the forest. The Forest Pack padded deeper into the forest until they couldn't walk anymore. ''I can't take this walking anymore! ''thought Lily as she collapsed onto the ground. "We should stop now." said Bear. "Bear is right." answered Alpha. Lily knew that every dog was tired and couldn't walk for a period of time. Ripple and Lola were happy to see each other again. Lily hesitated. "Lily." called Autumn. "Yes?" asked Lilt. "We have a problem." said Autumn. The ginger dog's eyes were filled with anxiety. A white dog rushed out of the clearing. "Chain!" she yipped. "Morning Star!" howled Beta. "Beta, you know this dog?" asked Mason. "She's another Lone Dog from the city." answered Beta. "Why is Morning Star still solitary, but you're a pack dog?" asked Ripple. "I'm just not ready to be a Pack Dog yet." answered Morning Star. Lily and Autumn padded through the sunny clearing. All of the prey that the dogs hunted was gone! "How did this happen?' asked Lily with a whine. "I don't know." answered Autumn. "When my pups come, they would starve!" howled Alpha in fear. Morning Star was very confused. "You are having pups?" she barked in confusion. "Yes, Morning Star. I'm the Beta of this pack." answered Beta. A black dog came trudging out of the warm clearing. ''Jay! '' "I took your prey." he spat. "Why have you been hoarding prey that's rightfully ours?" asked Mist with a snarl. Lily froze. The white dog couldn't believe that a former dog from the pack stole their prey. "I hate you and your pathetic pack." growled Jay. Demetra and Morning Star attacked the black dog. "This isn't your land!" snarled Jay. "Get out now!" hissed Morning Star. Jay was forced out of the dogs' way until they went back to camp. "Thanks, Morning Star!" yipped Beta. "No problem, Chain." answered Morning Star. "I must be on my way, but I might join your pack sometime." The dogs said goodbye to Morning Star. "See you soon!" "Goodbye, Morning Star!" "Farewell!" As Morning Star walked away, the dogs regained their energy again. ''I wonder when we'll see her again. ''thought Lily. "Send out a hunting party!" howled Alpha. The large group of dogs bolted toward the forest. A few hours later, the hunters caught two rabbits, a fat mouse, and a deer. ''I haven't tasted deer meat in a while. ''thought Lily. Omega licked his lips because even he could eat a full meal this night. "Hey, Lily!" yapped Lola. "This prey looks delicious!" yipped Winter. As Alpha took a large bite of the rabbit, Lily grew hungrier. Beta ate the mouse slowly, which made Lily even more hungry. Finally, as the deer reached Lily, the muscular dog ate half of it. She loved its tender meat and became satisfied after she ate her share. When a full rabbit reached Omega, Lily knew that he hadn't eaten this much food in a long time. The dogs continued to walk after they ate the prey. ''I wonder what Scout's pups will look like. ''thought Lily.. "What if we run into an aggressive pack of dogs?" asked Lily. "I doubt that it would happen." answered Ace. ''It doesn't mean that it won't happen. ''thought Lily. The white dog looked at Demetra's face. The half-wolf looked excited, but nervous to see the black wolf again.The Sun-Dog was heading west. Then, the glowing Moon-Dog rose up into the dusk sky. Alpha stopped. "We should camp here tonight." A howl of agreement rose above the dogs. Lily stretched. The young dog's fur glistened in the moonlight. ''Spirit-Dogs, help us find the black wolf. '' Chapter ''2 A howl of agony echoed across the air. "What's going on?" asked Lily. Alpha and Beta were being attacked by Dagger. Lily tried to save them, but it was too late. "Why are you doing this?" the white dog asked. "My pack is stronger than you!" snapped Dagger. Blood surrounded Lily. An angry snarl rose from her throat. Bullet's mouth was filled with blood. Lily's littermates cowered as Bite tore a piece of flesh off of Lily. The ground was shaking suddenly. "It's the Big Growl!" yowled Dagger. "Lily!" called a voice. Lola was nudging Lily. It's just another nightmare! ''"It took me forever to wake you up!" she groaned. Alpha smiled at Lily. "Here's breakfast!" yipped Lightning as he smirked. Lily chewed on a piece of a bird. Lily didn't enjoy eating bird as much as eating deer meat. The white dog thought about the tender meat. The dogs began to walk again. "This trip is taking forever!" groaned Lily. As Lily padded farther away from the camp, her paw pads no longer felt the soft earth, but instead there was gritty sand. Hawk padded over to Lily. "Hey, Lily!" yipped Lola. Cacti and tumbleweed could be seen in the distance. "Alpha!" howled Lily. "Yes, Lily?" asked Alpha. "We are SO far away from camp. Are you sure we're not lost?" whined the white dog. "I know where the camp is, Lily." barked Alpha. A sand colored dog leaped into the air and snarled. "Who are you?" she asked with an angry snarl. "We are dogs from the Forest Pack." growled Alpha. Demetra sighed. "He isn't here I guess." she whined. "My name is Wisp." snapped the sand colored dog. ''Who are these dogs? ''thought Lily. A large group of dogs were snarling; looking as if they were going to attack the forest dogs. "Alpha, these are intruders!" growled Wisp. "Attack them!" snarled the sand colored alpha. "Why are you in our territory?" asked a sandy Farm Dog. "I'm looking for my friend!" Demetra snapped. "He's a black wolf!" "Do you mean this wolf?" snarled the alpha of the sand colored dog pack. A black wolf stood in the distance. "No!" whimpered Demetra. "Why did you join their pack?" "I have more in common with the Desert Pack; we hate Fierce Dogs and are more powerful!" snarled the former Alpha. "Attack them!" snarled the alpha. The Forest Pack dogs growled. Lily felt a set of teeth sink into her leg. The white dog yelped in pain. Alpha attacked the dog that was hurting Lily, causing it to let go of Lily and attack Alpha. "How could you do this to me?" snarled Demetra to the black wolf. Hurricane was being attacked so Lightning and Sword sunk their teeth into the dog's flank. "Thank you." barked Hurricane. Lily noticed that the sand was now full of blood. The young dog sprang into the air and leaped onto the alpha of the Desert Pack. "I'll deal with this mutt, Wendy!" snarled a sand colored Farm Dog. Lily felt very angry for being called a mutt. The alpha, who was apparently named Wendy was sinking her teeth into Lily's neck. Blood spilled onto the sand even more. Suddenly a powerful, sandy wind made Lily go blind for a second. "Help!" yowled Lily. "You deserve this!" growled Wendy. Lily fell onto the ground and closed her eyes. Chapter 3 Lily opened her eyes. She wasn't in the Desert Pack's territory anymore. A layer of sand covered her fur. The young dog gave her pelt a shake. ''Where am I? '' Lily was thirsty and her throat was sore. She was near a red canyon. A rabbit with a mottled coat leaped around tumbleweed. Lily knew that she should attack the bunny. ''I have to hunt alone today. ''she thought. The Moon-Dog was climbing up the sky and the stars lit up the beautiful night. The young dog sprang into the air and attacked the rabbit. It went limp and Lily tore it apart with her strong jaw. The tender meat made her satisfied. The Moon-Dog was full. ''I have to do the Great Howl without my packmates. ''A loud howl rose from Lily's throat. It echoed across the canyon. Clouds blocked the Moon-Dog, causing Lily to stop howling. ''Good night, Moon-Dog... Lily heard dogs snarl. It was Wendy's no good Desert Pack! "What are you doing here?" growled Lily. "Telling you to pay!" snarled Wendy. They were in the Forest Pack's territory! "Get out of our territory!" Lily snarled. "You invaded our territory so we're invading yours!" snapped Dash. Lily tried to pin Wendy down, but Wendy sank her teeth into her flank instead. A dingo and a sand-dog with a mottled pelt sprang into the air and ripped a piece of Lily's ear off. She yowled, yelped, and looked at the dogs' bloodstained muzzles. Blood dripped from their muzzles- Lily's own blood. The soft, squishy soil became dark black from blood. "Are you going to kill me?" asked Lily in fear. "Not yet. This is a warning!" snarled the dingo. The Forest Pack's former alpha snarled and gave Lily a long scar all the way down to her flank. '' Lily woke up. ''It was another stupid nightmare! ''The Sun-Dog was slowly climbing up the sky and another rabbit hopped in the distance. Lily sprang into the air and pounced onto the rabbit. It went limp in her paws. The muscular dog tore open the rabbit and ate it. After that, she became satisfied. Howls could be heard in the distance- dog howls! Lily's ears perked up. ''I should find them. ''Desperate to see dogs, Lily darted swiftly to look for them. The howls were becoming louder, which meant that Lily was getting closer. When the white, young dog looked down, she saw three sand colored pups. "Where is your Mother-Dog?" asked Lily. "She died." whimpered a frightened pup. Lily gave the pup a lick. "Get away from my litter-sister!" grunted another pup. "Who are you?" asked the third pup. "I'm Lily." barked the young, white dog. "I like your name!" the pup barked softly. "Do you have names?" asked Lily. "No." barked the frightened pup. "That's okay!" soothed Lily in a tone that Hawk would use. ''These pups remind me of Lightning and Sword when we were pups. ''thought Lily. "I will name you Shock!" Lily said to the scared pup. Shock's tail wagged slightly. "I will name you Pip!" said Lily to the pup who asked who Winter was. Pip bounced around. "I will name you Growl." said Lily to the angry pup. Growl didn't seem to enjoy her name. "The Earth-Dog is proud." yipped Lily. "Who's the Earth-Dog?" asked Shock. ''These pups don't know who the Earth-Dog is! Lily realized. "The Earth-Dog is a dog that takes care of you when you die." said Lilu. "She is a kind Spirit-Dog who is the form of the earth below you right now." "Is she mean?" asked Pip. "No." answered Lily. "You're wasting our time!" snarled Growl. "We should be with the Desert Pack!" "The Desert Pack is very aggressive; they don't want you anymore!" yowled Lily. Shock shivered. "You're scaring your own litter-sister!" Lily said to Growl. "Maybe she should learn a lesson not to be by stranger dogs!" snapped Growl. "No." hissed Lily. "We should get away from this canyon; it's not safe here. The Desert Pack could strike again!" Shock and Pip nodded in agreement. "How can you trust a stranger?" Growl snarled. "Lily is nice." barked Shock softly. "I will teach you how to hunt!" Lily yipped. "Only dogs from the Desert Pack can teach pups from the same pack how to hunt!" Growl hissed. "That doesn't work for my pack!" said Lily. The white dog walked slowly and quietly. A rabbit leaped nearby. It's time to attack! '' thought Lily. She sprang into the air and landed onto the rabbit. It went limp in Lily's paws. The pups tore apart the flesh and chewed its meat with joy. Lily padded away from the canyon. The pups followed her with satisfied looks on their faces. "Have you heard of the Big Growl?" asked Lily. "No." the three pups answered. "It's a storm that changes the longpaws- and dogs, too; it is coming soon." barked Lily. Shock began to shiver, her tail tucked under her back legs. "What are longpaws?" asked Pip. "They are strange creatures that sometimes keep dogs as their pets." answered Lily. Growl started to snarl softly at Lily. The sandy pup's eyes were filled with anger and confusion. Lily gave a gruff bark to Growl. Suddenly, howls could be heard in the distance. ''Wolves! '' thought Lily as she barked a warning to the pups. "Get down!" she whispered. "I scent pups!" a voice said. "Where are they?" ''Those must be the wolves! ''thought Lily. The wolves had shaggy fur and there were at least seven of them. The pups were pressing closer to Lily. Even Growl had a frightened look in her eyes. ''I can't fight them! Lily thought. "They're close!" barked a wolf. "I scent a young dog, too!" another one shouted. "Should we attack them?" asked a wolf with a mottled pelt. "We should leave them." another one answered. Lily gave a sigh of relief. "Why didn't they attack us?" Pip asked. "I don't know." said Lily. The pack of wolves were leaving the area. The white dog gave a grateful yip of appreciation. The pups followed her through the sandy dunes. The Sun-Dog was ready to descend so Moon-Dog would have a chance to shine. Lily saw a rabbit. She was hungry, but she had to catch it for pups, not herself. The young dog sprang into the air and pounced onto the rabbit, tearing it open. The pups gave happy yips when Lily nudged the carcass to them. "This prey is delicious!" yipped Pip. "How are you so strong?" Shock asked softly. "When you grow up, you become stronger and will be able to choose your own dog name!" answered Lily. "Wow!" Pip and Shock yipped in delight. Growl only grunted. "You aren't my Mother-Dog!" Growl snapped. "Just be quiet!" Lily gruffly barked. The Moon-Dog was full. It looks like I'm going to howl without my pack. ''Winter thought. "My pack has a ceremony whenever the Moon-Dog is full." Lily barked. "We call it the Great Howl." "Do we have to howl for the Moon-Dog?" asked Shock. "Of course!" Growl snarled. "It says howl in it; what would you expect?!" "Be quiet, Growl." Lily snapped and started to howl for the Moon-Dog to hear. Then, the growing pups started to howl too. All of their voices merged into one voice. Then, as clouds started to block Moon-Dog, Lily's howl faded; and the pups stopped howling. "You should all go to sleep." Lily barked. Growl had an angry look in her eyes, but Pip and Shock were already laying on the sand, closing their eyes. Lily closed her eyes and dropped to the ground. ''Rumbling shook the ground. "It's the Big Growl!" Lola howled. Pip, Shock, and Growl huddled close together, frightened. Lily picked up the three pups and began to dart away. "Run!" Lily yowled. Then, Lily saw a herd of tusknoses bolt away. "All of the animals are scared!" Lily barked in fear. The ground cracked and Lily fell through it. "Help!" Shock howled. The frightened dog shivered and had anxiety running through her eyes. Lily could smell the fear scent on the pups. Most of it was in Shock, though. Echoing voices faded in Lily's mind. "Lily, let's go!" Pip yelped. Shock gave a yip of delight when she saw Lily open her eyes. Growl only had a glare on her face. Lily padded closer to forest, knowing that she was getting closer to her pack's territory. "What do you do in your camp, Lily?" Pip asked. "Our pack has ranks such as Alpha, Beta, Third-Dog, Hunters, Patrol Dogs, and Omega." Lily answered. "Do pups work in the pack?" Shock asked. "No; they get to only play, get cared for, and eat." barked Lily. "You're going to love my pack!" yipped Lily. "Will they accept us into the pack?" asked Shock. "I hope so, and if they don't, I'll think of something." Lily answered. Chapter 4 As Lily and the three pups ventured through the desert, Lily longed to see her pack again. ''I hope all of the dogs in the Forest Pack like Pip, Growl, and Shock. ''Lily thought. The young dog thought of the soft earth and her cozy den back in the forest. Something warm nuzzled against her leg. ''Shock! ''"Is your pack scary?" she barked. "To intruders." answered Lily. Pip nibbled at Shock's pointed ears, asking her to play with her. Growl glared at Lily. ''She wants to go back to her first pack! '' Lily could sense water nearby. The young dog could hear crickets in the distance. "We're very close to the forest!" she howled. Soft earth and a shady forest were nearby. ''The Long Woods! ''All of the pups stood motionless as they stared at the forest. Sparkles lit up the pups' eyes. The pups tore through the colossal forest, eager to see all of the living wildlife. Lily felt a pang of joy, thinking of the Forest Pack. How would the dogs in her pack react when they meet the pups? A rabbit lolloped around a small puddle, nibbling at the nearby grass. ''Prey! '' A Farm Dog sprang into the air, leaping onto the rabbit. ''Hawk! '' Instantly, the black and white dog pinned Lily down. "Who are you?" he snapped. "Hawk!" yowled Lily. "It's me! I'm Lily!" Hawk's eyes widened. "Lily! I couldn't recognize your scent; it smells of pups and sand. I worried that I would never see you again because of that horrible sandstorm!" Hawk wagged his tail. "I brought some pups that were abandoned by the Desert Pack." Lily barked. The three pups padded closer to Hawk. Growl had a confused look on her face, but Shock and Pip looked rather happy. "Hawk, this is Shock." Shock slowly walked toward Hawk, who licked her on the nose. "This is Pip, a sweet pup who wants to play with other pups." Lily continued as Pip darted to Hawk. "And finally, this is Growl." announced Lily as Growl refused to pad near Hawk. Category:Monkeys